2000 Chevrolet Monte Carlo 400 Fantasy Edition
NASCAR 2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Chevrolet Monte Carlo 400 @ Richmond International Raceway, September 9th, 2000) * This wiki-special legacy is about various characters racing in the 2000 NASCAR Winston Cup Series (which is now the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series) Championship Series trying to win the coveted NASCAR Winston Cup Series trophy in a 36-race schedule (from February to November Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) # 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) # 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) # 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) # 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) # 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) # 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) # 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) # 9 Cartoon Network Ford (Reggie Bullnerd) # 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 11 Paychex Ford (Eduardo) # 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) # 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) # 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Utonium) # 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) # 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) # 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) # 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) # 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) # 24 DUPONT "End Of The Rainbow" Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) # 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) # 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") # 27 VIAGRA Pontiac (Cosmo) # 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) # 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) # 32 Tide Pontiac (Blossom Utonium) # 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) # 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) # 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) # 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) # 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Utonium) # 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin) # 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Chester McBadbat) # 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) # 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) # 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) # 75 Dinner & A Show/Pizza Hut Ford (Patrick Star) # 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) # 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) # 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) # 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) # 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) # 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Plot * After getting wrecked by Denzel Crocker at the finish of the 2000 Coca-Cola 600, Timmy Turner after 4 months had an EXCELLENT opportunity to show Denzel Crocker up for wrecking him and preventing his #24 DUPONT Chevrolet from going into Victory Lane in NASCAR's longest race, because he chose Richmond International Raceway to be the site of his vengeance against the #99 Exide Batteries Ford of Denzel Crocker. Bubbles and Tommy (now a NASCAR Busch Series driver) & Tammy Turner tried convincing Timmy not to vow revenge on the track that Saturday night, but a vindictive Timmy Turner was too focused on Denzel Crocker to listen. Jorgen Von Strangle gave the command to fire the engines in the Chevrolet Monte Carlo 400. Timmy Turner led 132 laps, and Denzel Crocker led 87 laps in that race. There were 13 Servicemaster Clean caution flags in the Chevrolet Monte Carlo 400, as the race was filled with, paybacks on the track, sparks flying, angrily finger pointing at drivers, knee-pad throwing, and a lot of angry drivers. For 400 laps, there was a lot of action on the track, but the BIGGEST action of the night came with 3 laps to go (Lap 398 out of 400 laps) when Timmy Turner's chance for revenge had come. Turner deliberately spun Denzel Crocker out coming into Turn #3 and Bubbles got by both of them to take the checkered flag under the Servicemaster Clean caution flag. Timmy's fans cheered LOUDLY when that happened because they hated Crocker with a passion. While pulling into the pits to pack up and head to Loudon, New Hampshire for the 27th race of the 36-race schedule, Crocker rammed into Timmy's #24 DUPONT Chevrolet and the 2 drivers and their pit-crews brawled in the pits, After being forcefully restrained, Crocker decided to show Timmy up in his hauler after staring at the #24 hauler with his critical eyes. Crocker dashed for the hauler, punched the race officials guarding the hauler out of the way, entered the hauler and attacked Timmy again. After the hauler-brawl and on the way to Loudon, New Hampshire, Timmy told Bubbles and his children that he was going to be fined $25,000 and put on probation for the rest of the season for his actions against Denzel Crocker on and off the track. Crocker only received the probation for the remainder of the year. Quotes Quote 1 *(wiki-special opens in Timmy and Bubbles' RV with Bubbles (in her racing uniform), Tommy Turner, and Tammy Turner watching the highlights on TV from when Tommy Turner won the NASCAR Busch Series FUNAI 250 the night prior, while Timmy was getting suited up for the race) *(scene shows Bubbles, Tommy & Tammy making eye contact with the T.V) *Joe Moore (MRN Radio / voice only): Here they come in Turn #3 for the 250th and final time this evening, Turner trying to make his move in the corner, now Tommy shoots Harvick up the racetrack in-between Turns 3 & 4! *Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio / voice only) Tommy Turner will immediately get by and win the FUNAI 250! What an unforgettable last-second surge made by the #43 Blubber Nuggets Chevrolet of debutting driver, Tommy Turner to beat the #21 PayDay Chevrolet of Kevin Harvick! What an incredible night here in Richmond, and we're looking forward to seeing more of that track action tomorrow night in the NASCAR Winston Cup Series when they race the Chevy Monte Carlo 400! *Bubbles turns T.V off* *Bubbles: Oh! Tommy, I'm so-so-so-so SO proud of you! If your daddy and I hadn't let you take racing lessons at such a young age, we may never have won! I'm such a happy mommy! *Tommy: Well, thanks for the compliment on that bump on Harvick, Mom. It's not only my first win in the Busch Series, but my first career win even in a major sport even though this is one level below the top level (Referring to the NASCAR Winston Cup Series). I told dad that I am working my way up to race with you and my dad in Winston Cup. *Bubbles: Awww.... *hugs Tommy and kisses him on the cheek* *Tammy: Can I join in, mom? *Bubbles: Sure, little princess. *Tammy: Yeah! *joins in a group hug* *Timmy: *comes out of the bathroom in his racing suit* I'm getting my revenge on that Crockpot no matter what anyone and I mean ANYONE tells me me to stay away from his recklessness on the track! *Bubbles: But Timmykins, no! You can't wreck Crocker deliberately You'll get get in big trouble! BIG!!!! *Tommy: Yeah mom's right, Dad! It ain't like me bumpin' Harvick ouuta the way last night, you could REALLY get into serious trouble, ESPECIALLY with the NASCAR sport itself! *Timmy: Hey! My time is vegeance time, and I'll make sure it ain't my fault and that it's Crocker's own fault! *leaves door* *Bubbles: *gasps* Oh! That Timmy! *tears up and gasps sadly* He doesn't listen! *cries* * *Tommy and Tammy rub Bubbles' back to sooth her* *Tammy: Don't worry, Mom. Timmy will get into trouble and LEARN from his mistake. *Tommy: And don't forget, NASCAR could put him on probation instead of receiving the boot. Don't forget my words of advice, boys have at it. *scene cuts to driver intros* Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 * Quote 5 * Quote 6 * Quote 7 * (Coming off Turn 2 into the backstretch) * Kyle Rickey (MRN Radio): Timmy and Crocker, still battling it out for the win here in Richmond! * Dave Moody (MRN Radio): The #24 and #99 machines are still battling as they approach the backstraightaway, Turner is on the low side right underneath the Exide Batteries Ford, * (leaders head into the backstraightaway and then into Turn #3) * Dave Moody (MRN Radio) Timmy won't give up as they head into Turn #3--! HE GETS INTO DENZEL!!!! Crocker spins in Turn 3 and POWS the outside retaining wall, as Bubbles Utonium Turner takes the lead heading to the caution and soon-to-be checkered flag. * Joe Moore (MRN Radio) And the'yre saying that crash might've been DELIBERATE! I don't think NASCAR's gonna like this one, and it looks the blame's on Timmy Turner, despite the fans are cheering for the #24 DUPONT Chevrolet! Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired) & Benny Parsons (1941-2007). * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-special legacy will be Allen Bestwick, Joe Moore, Barney Hall (now retired), Dave Moody, Eli Gold, and Kyle Rickey. The pit reporters (radio) will be Winston Kelly, Jason Toy, Steve "The Postman" Post, Jim Phillips, and Jeff Streigle. * Timmy Turner will be driving the #24 DUPONT "End Of The Rainbow" scheme as his special paint scheme in this race. * Tommy and Tammy Turner (from "Channel Chasers") are Timmy & Bubbles children in this wiki-special legacy. * Tommy Turner winning the Funai 250 Busch Series race at Richmond the night before the race, was a cameo on T.V when he nudged Kevin Harvick out of the way.